imagination_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
For Them
This is a story for the Nickelodeon show The Legend of Korra by meeeeeee (Really Big Hat). Enjoy! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Skoochy could feel hunger gnaw at his stomach as he climbed through the broken window. The abandoned building's warmth numbed him instantly as the white flakes of snow slowly melted on the little protection he had from the elements. Inside, he saw his friends, all homeless just as he was, all the same age or younger. One boy, about eight-years-old ran to him once he saw the item in Skoochy's hand. "What'd you bring us today, Skoochy?" he asked, his big, green eyes looking up at the urchin. Skoochy smirked. "Dumplings." Instantly, everyone ran towards the boy, pawing him for the bag of food. Skoochy held up the bag so no one could take it. "Hold on everyone, there's 6 of us and I could only find 3 dumplings. We'll have to split." After the groans of dissapointment had ended, Skoochy made his way to the wooden table and poured out the pastries. He tore each in half and gave each part to all the kids, leaving one half for himself. He waited until everyone had finished theirs, hearing their moans of the please of having something occupy their empty bellies. Once he was sure everyone had finished, he dug into his own. The feeling of the food rolling down his throat and into his stomach was overly satisfying. Every time he had food it made him know that everything would be okay, that everyone would be safe. "Skoochy, what was your life before you ran away?" one girl asked after they had all finished eating. Skoochy smiled and sat up from his slouching position, acknowledging that all eyes were on him. "Hornet, you know that story as well as I do." The girl known as Hornet smiled. "I know, but I want you to tell us again!" Skoochy sighed. "Alright. My parents always wanted it their way, they always wanted me to behave and act towards society. But as you know, that's not how Skoochy rolls. I wanted to be free, to be wild and to not have a care in life, so I packed a few clothes, and left in the middle of the night while my folks were sleepin'. Nothing to it." The youngest boy spoke up. "Don't 'cha miss you're parents, Skooch?" The twelve-year-old earth bender shook his head. "Not a bit. They were holdin' me down. Like I said, packed my bag, and never looked back." The boy had a look of awe on his face. "Whoooaaa…." Skoochy looked out the window and judging by how dark the sky was, he knew it was late. "C'mon guys, we should be catchin' some Z's." he announced, making his way to his dirty, torn, and rather uncomfortable mattress, while everyone else did the same. Skoochy turned his back towards the group and started at the dark nothingness that was the wall. The boy sighed, thinking of his past, and how the fire roared through his house, destroying nearly everything. Including his parents. Skoochy sighed. But he has to be strong, for without Skoochy's bravery, the gang would be helpless, defencless. Yes. He had to do it for them. Category:Really Big Hat's pages Category:Really Big Hat's stories Category:Stories Category:The Legend of Korra stories